ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Way Big (Earth-68)
This is the version of Way Big that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Way Big '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar from Cosmic Storms. Appearance Way Big is a tall humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like outgrowths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. Way Big's fin is red on the front and black on the bottom, his arms are white with red fins coming out of them and his neck is now black. Way Big's wrists are black and his feet are red. Way Big does not bear the extra eyes and his eyes are green. He loses the stripes on his arms and lacks the blades on his shoulders and on his waist. He also has boot-like feet. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Way Big. He can also create cosmic storms by clapping his hands. Weaknesses Same as canon Way Big. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Way Big is first used by an Alternate Future John, living on a lava world. He is usually only used in dire situations. By Alternate Future John * Time Heals (John Smith 10) (first appearance) By John * Star Light, Star Bright (first appearance by Present John) * Ultimate Evolution * Con on Ice (on TV) * Retribution By Kevin * The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) By Julie * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (goesUltimate) Galactic Battle By John * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) * Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) By Metal John * Trip to Naboo (used by Metal John) * Justice (used by Metal John) By Ultimate John * Separatists (episode) (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Ninja (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Manipulation * We are! By * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 By John * Round Five Part 2 Phantom Watch By John * Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * Before the Raid By Warmatrix Drone * Gorge and Field By Albedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By Vilgax * The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Better than the Gods (first re-appearance) Spacewalker * John Smith 10 Returns (first re-appearance) Kingdom Hearts * Destiny Islands (first re-appearance) * Memories (John Smith 10) * The Grid * Twilight to Dusk Omniverse By Intellectuary * Mad World (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By Warmatrix Drone * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 By John * Battle of Vilgaxia Part 1 (goes Ultimate) * Nevermore * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 Dimension 10 (Ben 10) This is the version of Way Big that appears in the Ben 10 dimension. Spacewalker By Ben * Vilgax's Power Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Way Big to appear in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Xemnas * Organization XIII Part 1 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Way Big first appears going to attack the city of Midgar. He takes the place of Diamond WEAPON. In Wild * Healing (JSXFF) * Sister Ray By John * On the Hunt (JSXFF) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, has the ability to use Ditto's powers without transforming into it. * Little Red Headed Girl Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Way Big is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't appear, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Way Big is an alien form available to many characters. By Metal John * Omni Crew Origins: Eon Way Big (15) This is the version of Way Big used by . It only appears in crossovers. Distant Worlds By * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 See also * Big Jones * Big Arm * Way Back * Big Chuck (Earth-68) * Big Diagon Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Omnimania